Chloe's Story
by digifreak15
Summary: Slight crossover later with Digimon & Women of the Otherworld. Chloe is... different and she's not the only one. There's a whole group of kids, who are all supernaturals, but they have been genetically modified. Same characters, which are not mine.
1. Prolouge

_Prologue_

_Seven years earlier _

_Chloe's pov_

I was nine and my brother was seven, our younger sister was four. We were at home with our neighbor Ruth and her daughter Paige. They were watching us while our parents were out. Then around the time our parents were supposed to get back there was a knock on the door, instead of our parents coming through the door. Ruth asked me to get the door and I saw the police.

"Hello, is your babysitter here?" The younger of the two police officers asked me.

"Yes she is. I'll go get her now," I said.

I went to my sister's room where Ruth was.

"Ruth there are two police officers that want to talk to you," I told her.

"Okay I'll go speak to them and you can get ready for bed."

"Okay."

It was about 20 minutes later when Ruth came back in. She told me to wake up Tai and Kari, when I asked why she said it was because we had to go to the hospital. That's what sacred me because my brother, sister, my parents and I had never been to a hospital before, well Tai and I lived in a lab till I was 5 and he was 3, but that's different. I woke Tai and Kari up and we got into Ruth's car with Paige. Then when we got to the hospital Ruth went to the desk while we waited, during which time Kari fell back asleep in my arms. Then we were brought down to the morgue where we saw our mother's body, the police were there and said that our father wasn't found yet, but they would keep looking, but if they didn't find him in a year they would stop looking for him. But they suggested that we find family that we could stay with. I knew that I couldn't stay with Tai and Kari. Tai and I had been genetically modified, but the group that did this to us wanted me more than Tai because I was a female werewolf and the first hereditary one at that, but what they didn't know was that I was also a witch, thank you mom. Kari was just like me except she was not genetically modified. So after we left the hospital Ruth had me get some things together for Tai, Kari and myself. I told her about the modifications that were done to me and Tai. Then I told her that the only safe place for Tai and Kari was with one of my mom's sisters and her husband in Japan.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Present day _

_Chloe's pov_

I was never normal but now I felt beyond weird, strange, and all the other things I've been called before. I felt like a…a freak. I was 2 or 3 miles from my home at 6 in the morning waiting for 2 guys that don't even live here to show up in _this _coffee shop. All because of a stupid vision I had about 3 going on 3 ½ years ago. But the last few nights it kept repeating over and over, as clear as when I first had it.

I awoke one night from a dream-no a vision-that showed me that in a few years I would meet others that had been a part of the experiment with me and my brother, who I had told only one other person about and that was Nick Sorrentino, but Ruth Winterbourne and her daughter Paige knew about my brother and my sister. In the vision I saw two boys about my age at the time, which was 13. One had dark blonde hair and an Asian face and the other looked like he belonged on the cover of a magazine, well except for the acne. He had black hair, green eyes and a strong jaw line. He and the other boy both seemed familiar but I couldn't tell where I had seen them before. They were being told that if something happened they were to go to Bear Valley, where I was now. I didn't and still don't think that is a coincidence, even now at 16going on16 ½.

Now as I remembered the vision I had the same strange feeling that I knew both boys as I did during the vision. Then suddenly my cell started ringing. I checked the caller ID, sure enough it said _Stone haven_. That was the place I called "home".

I answered, "Hello?"

"Where are you Chloe?" A voice that I knew belonged to my grandfather Jeremy or Jer, asked.

"At the Donut Hole like I saw in my vision."

"There is something I need to tell you about the boys you saw."

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"They were both part of the experiment with you. But you can't tell them the truth just yet. The dark haired one is possibly a Cain. He might not know the truth. So that means you can't tell him the truth yet."

"Okay I won't, but what about the blonde Asian?"

"He is a sorcerer, his father is Kit Bae, who is Korean."

I knew that Paige was the one that had told him all of this.

"I have all the stuff I might need if I have to run away, money, clothes, my cell, and my first aid kit and other medical supplies."_My laptop, Kindle, and anything else to keep me busy,_ I added to myself.

"Good, keep safe and wait to tell them the truth and you'll be fine."

"Okay. If I can't come back I'll call you but tell the others that I miss them and will see them soon."

"Okay, I will. Goodbye, Chloe."

"Goodbye, Jer," I said then hung up with tears filling my eyes.

I pushed back the sadness, I was on a mission now to help these two boys... I mean guys since they were my age. Calling them boys proved I needed time away from nothing but adults. Meaning it was time to schedule a week or two with Savannah. Then the door opened right at 6:20 am. I turned around and there they were. I'm sure a smile appeared on my face because I recognized them the moment I saw them, the sorcerer was Simon Bae and the werewolf who _is_ Cain was Derek Souza.

_Derek's pov_

We walked into the only place that was open at 6:20 a.m., which was a place called The Donut Hole. Not my first choice of name or as a place to eat, but Simon and I had no choice. There was only one other person here. It was a girl with blonde hair streaked with red and she was sitting at the counter. I got a vague scent of…hair dye, not unexpected with the red streaks. But as I looked at that girl who was smiling at both me and Simon, I got the feeling that I knew her and that her natural hair color wasn't blonde but that it was brown and had some blonde streaks.

_Weird,_ I thought to myself, but I had this unshakable feeling that I knew her.

"What is it?" Simon asked too low for the girl to hear, but not too low for me to hear.

"Nothing," I replied.

The girl got up as we walked towards her.

"Hello, my name is Chloe," she said.

"I'm Simon and this is Derek," my foster brother replied.

"Get something to eat then meet me outside. I have something important to tell you."

"Okay," I answered.

We grabbed some food then went out to meet Chloe. When we got out we saw Chloe leaning against a red jeep. I swear that my jaw dropped as I realized that it was her car.

Suddenly I just asked, "Do I know you, because you seem really familiar."

"That's funny, because I feel like I know you too," she replied, smile still on her face.

_Why is she smiling at me, no girl has ever smiled at me, well not a real smile, only a fake smile to try to get me to tell them about Simon,_ I thought to myself.

"What did you need to tell us?" Simon asked.

"That you need to come with me and I'll explain as much as I can," she answered.

"Why should we trust you?" I asked.

"Because I was living in the same place as you, Derek _Souza_," she emphasized my last name, "I grew up there till I was 5, like you."

I stood there unable to say anything. She knew my real last name, no one would ever know that unless they knew me and I had told them. And Simon hadn't told her his or my last name alias or real, so I must have known her at the lab I grew up in.

"Okay, I trust you," I said.

Simon looked at me, shocked to hell that I said that I trusted a stranger. But he knew why I said it. Now we also knew that the girl was about my age, most likely a few months older because she had a car and we knew her name, Chloe. I hoped into the passenger's seat as she let Simon into the back through the driver's side, then she got in.

"I know that you have had to move around a lot, I have family that has been able to keep me hidden while I stay in plain sight," she told us.

"How?" I asked, desperate for an answer.

"My parents had given an alias to the people that ran the lab that you and I lived in, so now I don't have to use an alias, but I have two licenses one for my alias and one for my real last name."

"Which is?" Simon prompted from the back seat.

"Danvers."

She had her window down and a breeze blew her scent to me. I detected that underlying scent that said she was a werewolf.

"You're a werewolf, wait isn't the Danvers family one of the Pack families?" I asked Chloe.

"First of all yes I am a werewolf and second yes the Danvers family is a Pack family," Chloe said to me.

"Wait, what?" Simon said, completely and utterly lost.

"My grandfather is the Pack Alpha, but don't worry he isn't worried about you exposing us, otherwise something would have been done 3 years ago when I had a vision about you guys… why did I just show how much of a freak I am?"

"What! You are not a freak!" Simon and I said.

_Simon's pov_

"You are only saying that because you don't know everything about me and I can't tell you yet," Chloe said to us.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have to wait till the time is right."

That was all she said until she looked back and said, "Damn it! We're being followed!"

"What? By who?" Derek asked.

"People who are an enemy to us," Chloe replied cryptically.

"Are you gonna be more specific?" I asked.

"Not right now, no."

"Okay."

We all were silent, Chloe put her window up fast. Then the car that was following us plowed into Chloe's side of the car, Chloe's window shattered and the car started to roll over. The car eventually came to a rest at the bottom of the hill. We were upside down. Then Chloe undid her seat belt, grabbed her bag and told us to do the same.

"We need to get moving, now," she said.

We got out of the car and she got out her cell.

"Hey it's me," pause, "yeah I won't be coming back anytime soon," another pause, "those idiots after us rammed into my jeep, shattered one of my windows and caused my jeep to turn over all the way down the hill, where it is now upside down."

The next pause was longer, "Someone was bond to have heard the crash and reported it, so you might as well say that I'm missing too, that ought to slow these people down in trying to get me and the guys, I hope," pause, " yeah tell the others that I'll miss them and will see them when this is all over," another pause. "Bye Jer, love you, see you when I get back."

"Who were you talking to? A boyfriend? Or a family member?" I asked… ok I teased Chloe.

"No, I was informing my grandfather on what happened I don't have a boyfriend, only Pack brothers, one of which is my uncle and the other is my grandfather," she replied.

We had started walking and so we continued in silence for about 20 minutes, maybe 30. That is until Derek stopped and from the flare of his nostrils I knew that he smelled something. Then he turned towards Chloe.

"You're bleeding," he said to her.

"It's nothing more than a scratch," she replied.

"Your sleeve is saturated with blood."

"In the Pack I've had worse than this and besides I have an emergency medical supply kit in my bag so it's not really a big deal."

"Then you won't mind if we get your arm cleaned and bandaged first," I said.

"Now you sound like my grandfather, because that is definitely something that he would say. Especially when it came down to when someone in the Pack is injured," Chloe replied.

_Chloe's pov_

I hated the fact that those idiots are after us because they caused my Jeep to roll over _and _they smashed my window as well as left me with a decent cut on my arm.

I grabbed my medical supply kit out of my bag. Then I grabbed what I needed to clean and bandage the cut.

Then Derek said, "Here let me do that."

"No I got it," I replied.

"You're not gonna let either of us help you with this are you?" Simon asked.

"No I'm not."

"And can I ask why?" Derek asked me.

"You can but I might not give you the answer you want to hear," I replied.

So with that they left me to bandage myself up and when I was done I put the stuff away and walked back over to the guys.

"Okay let's get moving before those guys following us come after us. My grandfather reporting me missing and if someone reported the crash might only slow them down for a little while," I said.

They agreed and we continued to walk. It went on like this until, we suddenly all heard something moving. We stayed absolutely still, I was ready to fight and so was Derek from the look of it. Then arms went around my waist restricting my motion, I knew that I had to have the guys' help otherwise I would be as good as grabbed. But before I could get their attention I felt a needle jab me in the side and I vaguely heard them shout my name then gasp as they saw me go down. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_Derek's pov_

So now it was down to me and Simon. But then I heard a muffled yell from beside me, I looked over to see Simon being bound and gagged. I was so pissed off that I was fighting as hard as possible. Or I was until a needle was jabbed into my side. I kept fighting until everything went black.

When I came through we were all in a moving car, I looked around to see if Simon and Chloe were here. Simon was to my right and Chloe was to my left.

Simon whispered to me that Chloe was still out and that these guys were taking us to Buffalo, New York. That freaked me out because Chloe and I had lived in a lab there for 5 years and now about 11 years later (maybe more) we were going back. No way could that be a coincidence. Simon knew that because otherwise he wouldn't have told me it.

It was a few minutes before Chloe came through. But when she did she was panting and had a haunted look in her eyes.

"We're going to Buffalo, aren't we?" She asked me, so quietly Simon wouldn't have heard it.

"Yeah, we are," I replied just as quietly.

Then I saw her mouth the words: _time to relive the past_ and _old wounds are about to be reopened_. I had no idea what she meant by that but it probably had to do with her family or just bad memories from when we were last here.

_Simon's pov_

We were about 5 minutes away from the place we were going, a group home called Lyle House. I was the only one they said it to because I was the only one awake at the time. When we got there though Chloe seemed to recognize it, don't ask me how, but she did. We were escorted inside by one of the nurses and showed around the place.

"Later when more teens arrive the girls will eat breakfast at an earlier time than the boys. Now, Simon, Derek if you'll please follow Mrs. Talbot she will show to your room," Ms. Van Dop said to us.

I wondered if she was going to show Chloe to her room, she must be because she was walking with Chloe in the opposite direction that we were going.

_Chloe's pov_

Ms. Van Dop took me aside and told me that Dr. Davidoff wanted to talk to me.

"Hello Chloe, have a seat," he said to me.

"No thank you, I'm fine standing," I replied crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, still as defiant as always, just like your mother and father."

"You didn't know what my parents were really like," I said with more venom in my voice than I planned, but I liked that.

Davidoff flinched though I'm sure he tried to hide it.

"Where is your brother?" He asked when he recovered.

"Like I'm really gonna tell you where he is? What, do I look dumb to you? I have spent every day of my life since we left the lab trying to keep him safe from you and now 11 years later you honestly expect that I'm gonna destroy all of that just because you asked me where he is. You must be dumber than you look if that's what you think, because I will never tell you where he is!" I replied with just as much venom as before (maybe even more if that's possible).

He cringed again and I asked, "Now can I go to bed?"

He said yes and called Ms. Van Dop to escort me to my room.

When I woke up Ms. Van Dop walked me downstairs to the dining room. We were given a healthy breakfast and then told to get changed and shower then they would tell us what we would be doing on a daily bias.

_Derek's pov_

I had my shower after Simon, so the time I spent waiting for Simon to finish his shower as well as my time in the shower to think. And no matter what I tried to think of my mind seemed to wander back to one person… Chloe. My thoughts were all about how when I saw her I had this weird feeling like I was meant to be with her, how I felt like I couldn't quite breath right when she stood next to me. How I felt when she looked at me, then as I finished my shower I decided I would tell Simon and ask him what I should do.

"Hey, bro," Simon said when I walked back in.

"Hey, I want your opinion on something," I replied.

"What would you need or want my opinion on?"

"Well…" I started but he saw it from the look in my eyes.

"Ah, you want to talk about Chloe, and feelings that are totally confusing to you, right?"

I just nodded, seeing as I couldn't find a way to voice that or answer other than nodding. So I just told Simon everything that I had been thinking about. He just sat there and listened, I knew he was a good listener but he was way better than I thought. He didn't interrupt me at all.

"Dude, you're in love with her," he said when I finished.

"How could I be, we just met her yesterday!" I replied.

"Well, technically you have known her since we were all infants. Because you guys lived in the lab together."

"Yeah but…" I said trying to think of a response to that and failing.

"But nothing. YOU. ARE. IN. LOVE. WITH. CHLOE." Simon replied punctuating each word to prove his point.

I looked at the facts and saw that it all pointed to the fact that I was.

"Okay, now how do I tell her and more importantly when?" I asked after a moment.

"You might want to wait a while before you tell her because otherwise she might be a little freaked out. As for how, well you'll have to think about that yourself," he told me.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_Author's pov_

Now while the guys discussed how Derek was in love with Chloe she was getting dressed in her room. She was picking what to wear when she started to have a vision. This was the first one about her love life.

She saw herself a few months to a year from this point in time, and she was out in the woods with someone. She saw the person's silhouette and she could tell in was a man, but it wasn't one of the Pack who she could tell or spot from about a mile away. The moon was out and she was standing in a patch of its light then when the person stepped into the light to join her, she saw that it was… Derek.

Then Derek said, "I love you, Chloe."

And she replied without a moment's hesitation, "I love you too, Derek."

Then they kissed and she knew that Derek was her Destiny, her Miracle because she had not seen her own future before now. She saw everyone else's future, of course, but never her own. So she then dropped to her knees as she saw her future and realized that it wasn't too far away.

_Simon's pov_

So I finally convinced Derek that he loved Chloe but then I had to point out that we had to go downstairs to see what we would start doing on a regular basis.

When we got downstairs we noticed that Chloe was already there. I swear that the outfit Chloe was wearing would make any guy fall for her or just make them drool. Wanna bet who was trying not to drool at this point, that's right Derek. Chloe was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a tight fitting long sleeve shirt.

Ms. Van Dop went through the long list of what we would do during the day from the time we got up in the morning to the time we went to bed at night. Our days here were about to get very, very boring from this point on.

_Derek's pov_

When I saw Chloe I swear that my jaw would've dropped had I not restrained myself. My god, I am unbelievable right now, I mean really I have to prevent myself from doing things like drooling over Chloe right now, that's a bit pathetic.

I became completely bored as Van Dop talked or should I say blabbered on about what our schedule would be when others arrived.

_Yeah she says _arrived _like we have been brought to a spa or some type of paradise,_ I thought to myself.

I looked at Chloe and she seemed to be listening to what Van Dop was saying. Although she seemed just as bored as Simon and I were. It was kinda funny to see her like that silently listening but with a bored expression on her face. But there was something that bothered me, the haunted look in her eyes. I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"Until the others arrive you won't have to follow this routine and you have Miss Chloe to thank for that," Van Dop said.

_Chloe's pov_

"Whoa, why may I ask I am I the one who got us to not have to follow the routine till others "arrive"?" I asked with a majorly confused look on my face.

"Because when you and Dr. Davidoff had your conversation last night he had an idea to let you, Simon, and Derek do whatever you want because he feels like you all need and deserve it," Van Dop replied smoothly with a shrug.

Ooh, that means I really scared him. Nice!, I thought to myself.

"Okay, so that means that we can do whatever we want till other people "arrive"?" Simon asked.

"Yes it does Simon," Ms. Van Dop answered.

Then she left and we had about 5 hours till lunch, during which we could do whatever we wanted.

I looked at the guys and said, "I'll be right back."

I went up to my room, grabbed my bag and met the guys right where I left them.

"Follow me," I told them.

They followed without a second of hesitation, I led them into what I assumed was the entertainment or media room.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

_Derek's pov_

_When we arrived in the room Chloe was leading us to I noticed it was most likely the media room. Chloe sat on the floor with her bag in front of her. We sat down near her just as she was starting to take things out of her bag. The first thing to come out of her bag was a Kindle, then her phone, iPod, and lastly laptop. _

_I was impressed that she managed to keep those hidden from Van Dop and Talbot, but then again I doubt that Chloe would have allowed them to take those away or that they could get them away from her. _

"_Whoa, how did you manage to carry all of that?" Simon asked in awe._

"_The answer to that is one reason why I called myself a freak earlier and is also one thing that I can't tell you yet," she replied without looking up._

_She had her laptop out and was typing away._

"_That's right I forgot I had these files on here. Damn! I am good at hacking into computers if I got all these, must be from spending so much time with Savannah and Paige," Chloe said to herself._

"_What files do you have on there that you got by hacking into other computers?" I asked while trying to look over her shoulder and see._

_She closed out of the files by the time I was able to see and said, "Don't worry about that now we have plenty of time to discuss that later."_

_Simon's pov_

_Chloe grabbed her phone and iPod, shoved them in her pockets and shoved everything else into her bag, except her laptop._

_Then she did something that threw me off, she seemed to be casting a spell._

_But that would mean…no, she can't be. Can she? I thought to myself. _

_I decided to ask her._

"_Chloe, are you also a witch?"I asked._

"_Yes, my mom was a witch and my dad bit her so now I'm a werewolf, like both of them and I have my mom's ability to cast spells," she answered as tears started to fill her eyes. _

"_I'm sorry if that painful for you to remember, I just saw you cast and I wanted to know if you were a witch," I said apologizing for that._

"_It's okay you didn't know," she answered tears completely gone. _

"_Okay, now can we talk about you?"_

_Before she could answer Derek noticed her necklace and asked, "Where did you get that?"_

"_From my best friend about 11 years ago," Chloe answered._

"_I remember giving the exact same ring to my best friend at the lab. I put a picture of me in one side and a picture of both me and her in the other side. Can you open the ring?"_

"_Sure," she said as she opened it._

_Derek's pov_

_Chloe opened the ring and I saw the pictures. The one of just me was right where I remember putting it under the side with the flower, the other of me and Chloe was on the other side._

"_That's why you seemed familiar, you were my best friend in the lab, you and that little boy with the extremely unusual hair style," I said to Chloe. _

"_Yes, he's my cousin. Before you ask, no I don't know how his hair got like that, no one in my family does, it just…happens I guess," Chloe responded. _

"_I thought I'd never see you again," I told Chloe after a minute. _

"_I knew that I would see you again but I just didn't know when so I've worn this necklace every day for the last 11 years. No one in my family could get me to take it off, unless I absolutely had to."_

_That was the best thing I could have heard out of her mouth. _

"_Wait, so that means that you knew who Derek was when we walked in to that coffee shop?" Simon asked._

"_Yes, I did Simon, and I knew you too," she told him._

_Chloe's pov_

I watched the looks on both of their faces, Simon was confused as hell, Derek remembered instantly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Simon asked.

"It means that I knew you at the lab too, your dad would sometimes bring you and you would play with Derek, my bro-cousin, and I," I answered with a slight slip up.

_Damn it, Chloe you can't slip up like that! You have to prove to me, or I guess yourself that you can trust them with the truth first, you idiot! _ My inner voice cursed me.

"Were you about to say "brother"?" Derek asked me, picking up on my mistake, right away.

"I did because he was like a little brother to me," I replied.

_Nice recover! _ My inner voice praised.

_Shut up! _I thought, _I need to do this myself and it'll go much quicker if you SHUT THE HELL UP! _

My inner voice did shut up after that, and I was glad because now I could think clearly.

"So, the moment we walked in you knew it was us, after all these years?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I did," I answered truthfully, sort of.

My phone vibrated once saying I had a new text. It was from Nick.

It said: _Where r u? R u ok?_

I replied: _I'm fine. I'm in Buffalo, in a group home called Lyle House. Don't worry about me I can easily escape when I need to, okay? _

Nick:_ OK, see u when u get back. Bye. _

Me: _Bye, Nick._

"Who was that?" Derek asked me.

"One of my Pack Brothers, my uncle's friend Nick," I said honestly, for real this time.

I was about to say something else when I started to get a vision. It was about my little sister, her future boyfriend/ best friend, my little brother, and some punk ass kid called the Digimon Emperor, who was turned to Darkness by my dad. The Digimon Emperor then said what he wanted, me, my brother, and my sister dead. So no one stood in his or my father's way of ruling the Digital world.

_Damn it!...Oh shit I'm in trouble now the guys are probably wondering what the hell is wrong with me and then I'll have to explain when I can't and don't want to,_ I thought.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Simon asked.

Derek was out of my sight, I then figured he was behind me when I felt arms supporting me, _Huh, I must have passed out and fell on my ass._

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a vision that I can't discuss with you guys," I answered.

They looked hurt, yet understanding. And their thoughts said they figured I wouldn't be able to discuss visions with them.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

_A Month Later_

_Tori's pov_

_I hated my mom right now! My life was just perfect and suddenly all these weird things happen when I get mad and dear old mother says that I'm sick and need to go to this group home that her company is part of. Great, just great._

_Mom said that there are three kids all around my age there, two boys and a girl. Gee, I wonder how they like being told that they're crazy and being sent to a group home. They probably hate it as much as I do._

_When we arrived at Lyle House they had two nurses waiting outside for us. _

"_Where are the other kids?" I asked._

"_Oh, they are out and have been so that we could get everything ready for when you came today. Oh, and I'm Mrs. Talbot and this is Ms. Van Dop," one of the two nurses said to me._

"_Chloe will be so excited that she's not the only girl anymore," Ms. Van Dop told me._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Because dear, she only has Simon and Derek to hang out with and yes, she is a tom boy but even for her it gets to be too much at times. Then there are the days when she just is silent all day long, that doesn't worry us too much though because she told us that she is normally really quiet like that," Mrs. Talbot said as we continued into Lyle House._

_Hey this Chloe chick sounds like someone I might like, I thought._

_That night I went down to dinner and sitting there were three people. The only girl of the three was obviously Chloe. She was a blonde hair, blue eyed girl who could easily be a tom boy from just the way she sat. She had well toned arms and looked like if you messed with her or her friends then you've got hell to pay. The blonde boy was (I assumed) Simon, he was kinda cute- not really my type but cute nonetheless. So that left the other guy to be Derek, get a haircut, some acne cream, and maybe from the sweat stains I saw shower more or use more deodorant and he could be anywhere from cute to hot. He though, was definitely was not my type. So I finally finished making my way down._

"_Oh, hey you must be Victoria, I'm Chloe," Chloe said in greeting when she saw me._

"_I'm Victoria, but call me Tori please, I hate being called Victoria," I answered._

_Simon's pov_

"_I'm Simon and this is my foster brother Derek," I said to Tori. _

_Derek barely looked at her, Chloe said her bit then was silent, I was not gonna say much either. Tori was cute and close to my type but that doesn't count then you meet in a group home, even though she might be...a supernatural. I had this weird sense that she was a witch…maybe? _

_I thought that and tried to send it to Chloe; she apparently got the message because she stopped for a moment then coughed. This was how we normally did it when it came to talking to each other through thoughts. Derek noticed and looked at us his eyes asking, What's up? _

_Chloe sent him what I thought and then he looked surprised but he also had a look that said he believed it could be a possibility. _

_I'll check if she is, Chloe thought to us. _

_We just nodded our agreement._

_Dinner was silent, when we finished Chloe was told by Mrs. Van Dop that Tori would be her roommate and that Dr. Davidoff wanted to talk to her…again. _

"_I'll show you to our room first then I'll go talk to Dr. Davidoff," Chloe told Tori._

_Tori nodded._

_Derek and I went into our room._

"_I wonder what Dr. Davidoff and Chloe are gonna talk about," I said to Derek, giving him a look that asked if he would listen to their conversation._

"_Don't look at me I'm not gonna listen in to that conversation, hell I didn't even listen to their first conversation!" He replied, recognizing my look from before._

_Maybe I could guilt trip him into listening. _

"_Okay, fine you don't have to, I guess," I said with a sigh and one hell of a good depressed face._

"_Oh fine, but try that on me next time and I won't trust you ever again!" he warned me. _

_Chloe's pov_

"_You wanted to see me? Again." I asked/ stated._

"_Yes, I'm sure you're wondering if Victoria-" he started._

"_Tori," I said cutting him off, "She prefers Tori."_

_Why are you acting like you care? My inner voice screamed._

_**Because we do! She is another girl and one that feels like she doesn't belong it's our job to make her feel like she does! **__My inner wolf yelled to my inner voice, silencing it._

"_Thank you, Chloe I'll make a note of that," Davidoff said to me._

"_You're welcome," I replied sarcastically._

"_So as I was saying I'm sure you're wondering if she is a supernatural, and she is."_

"_She's a witch isn't she, that's one reason why you put her with me, that and the fact that maybe I'll tell her where my brother is, but I won't. That's not something you tell someone you just met no matter how close you get to that person."_

"_Yes that was our motivation but we think it could also be good for you-"_

"_Stop right there, I don't get along with girls like Tori, they hate me, I hate them end of story. Besides the last time I got close to someone who understood me was 5 years ago and now she barely talks to me because of who I remind her of. So don't you dare try to make me and Tori the best of friends 'cause I can tell you right now it's not gonna work."_

"_Okay, well since its spring you four can still do whatever you want."_

"_Thanks, now if you'll excuse me I have to go to bed."_

_I walked back to the room that I now shared with Tori the girl I was most likely to hate._

_Derek's pov_

_I can't believe I let Simon guilt trip me into listening in to the conversation between Davidoff and Chloe. I was confused on a few points but just brushed them off as nothing. Chloe would have mentioned that she had a brother, if not to Simon then at least to me. Anyway even if she did she'd tell me when she was ready, I just had to trust her and remind her that she could trust me. Whatever had happened in the last 11 years must have left its mark on her if she feels like she can't trust-from my guess-men. _

"_So?" Simon asked._

"_We get to spend more time doing whatever we want," I answered. _


End file.
